onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Highschool
How to create a live school lot One of the biggest hurdles to playing KW high school is actually getting a school lot setup. Expect this to take quite a bit of time if you're building a school from scratch, and especially if you love to decorate. It is strongly suggested that after you create a school lot, you save your lot to the game lot bin so you don't have to build it again in other worlds. The basics and Choosing a Lot In KW, a school needs at least one classroom, one lunchroom, and a principal's office. You can build more rooms, but these are the minimum. Schools are big. Even just a few of these rooms end up needing a lot of space; therefore, the lot you choose needs to be large, unless you plan to build tall. A 40x40 lot was enough room for me to build a fairly straightforward single-floor school for 24 students. If you are placing a new lot, make sure that it's set to a community lot. The type does not seem to matter. Creating Classrooms A classroom consists of: * A desk and chair for the teacher, facing the students' desks * Desks and chairs for each student in the class * A speaker's podium, facing the students (Found in Entertainment > Hobbies & Skills) * A Whiteboard, facing the students (Found in Entertainment > Hobbies & Skills) There can be as many student desks as you wish, but know that an Auto-managed school will hire one teacher for each classroom (not based on the number of students). and that students learn the skills of their teacher. So more, smaller, classrooms will mean more teachers and likely give students a better breadth of skills. Creating a Lunch Room A lunch room requires: * At least one buffet table (Found in Entertainment > Parties) * A number of dining tables and chairs for students to sit (Picnic tables can also be used) Students will only go to lunch if they are hungry when lunch period happens. This tends not to be true, so you don't really need one chair per student. Creating a Principal's office A principal's office needs: * A desk and chair for the principal * At least one other dining chair in front of the desk (unconfirmed) * A couch (unconfirmed) Creating a Prom Room A prom room is very similar to a lunch room, but it must be a separate room; they cannot be combined A prom room requires: * At least one buffet table (Found in Entertainment > Parties) * A number of dining tables and chairs for students to sit * A music source * (Optional) Dance floor ** Any dance floor will work. You don't need a dance floor from the store. They are only used by students during prom night and is not required, but used if present. * Two armchairs (for crowning the king and queen) Creating a School Infirmary A infirmary room needs: * One (and only one) desk (with chair and optionaly a computer) * A chair for students to sit*(update: tested immensely, introductions and sitting nurse interactions won't occur unless there is a desk with a chair, and one or two separate chairs one tile away from the desk. * At least one single bed (Extra) Creating an art room Another type of classroom, but using easels instead of desks. Needs: * A desk and chair for the teacher * A speaker's podium, facing the students (unconfirmed) * A Whiteboard, facing the students (unconfirmed) * A painting easel for each student (Extra) Thematic rooms and objects The above rooms are the ones that KW is programmed to use, but you may wish to add extra rooms just to make it more authentic. Consider adding: * Bathrooms! (don't forget) * A pool and locker room with showers * A Physical Ed workout room with exercise equipment bitch * A 'chemistry' flavored classroom with a chemistry lab station next to each desk. It will still be used as a normal classroom. * A music room with piano, guitars, etc. Students seem to particularly like to use the exercise equipment between classes. Finishing up and registering your building The final steps are to register the building with KW and enabling the school situation in KW settings. To register the building, save, exit Town Edit and go back to play mode. Scroll the camera over to the building you just made. Click on the wall of the building, KW's menu, then Venue..., then there should be an option to register the building as a school. Now that the building is registered. Go back to your sim and open KW Settings > Global Settings and Enable the school setting. Make sure you registered the building before enabling the setting. Playing a School Situation At the beginning of a class session your sim will be assigned a classroom. If you have multiple classrooms then they may not be the same room each time. Generally, if your sim is in their desk during class, their school performance goes up. If they miss some of class, their school performance goes down. Game Speed/Performance/FrameRate Rule #1 Don't make large schools. It's tempting to build one very large school for all of the students in town, but in a live school (unlike a rabbit hole), the Sims 3 must actively render and process free will for all the sims on the lot. You'll notice that even with a large public park or stage event, TS3 tries to keep the number of sims on the lot to a manageable number under about 16. Performance drops like a stone once you start getting near 20 sims on a lot, including teachers, etc. So I would suggest, instead of a large school, build more than one small live school (I have not actually tried this, it may or may not help), or just one small live school and let all other students use the rabbit hole. You can use NRaas Master Controller to change any sim's school and pick your classmates. Update: Playtested a larger highschool, with around 20 sims. Very little to no lag (and this was only due to it being the first day with Nraas story progression running it's beginning town magic) So, in all, it depends on your specs. I recommend building on a 30x30 or 40x40 lot. You don't have to have some large grand school with even larger classrooms, if you utilize that space in a smart way, you can have about 3 classrooms, an art class, a functional gym, a chess club, chemistry lab, an infirmary, and a pool room with changing rooms and small bathrooms all throughout the floors. On a 3 floor or even just 2 floor lot with a basement all of these things are possible. Have not yet tested multiple high school lots, I would assume it could cause routing issues as the mod would have difficulty figuring out where to send the teens and staff to which school. With an already randomized outcome on top of the scripted high school schedule I'd imagine you'd run into some trouble. But again if anyone can playtest this and give a proper observation that would be appreciated. I may do this in the future as well. Settings and selecting a Teacher or Principal KW's school settings will essentially 'Auto Manage' or automatically select and fill the Teacher/Principal/Janitor/Nurse roles. (Note: A Nurse career has been added to the game. It is used by the new NPC Ingrid Van Houten. Don't use it for your selectable Sims.)